Aura of Yesteryears
by Misty Lassie
Summary: Years had passed since Ryoma last saw her. He could feel her somewhere nearby but was unable to locate her exactly. He would do everything to find her. A slight mistake obliged him to do a compensation. How would this affect his search for the girl? #2
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT, but I do own this story.

* * *

**Aura of Yesteryears**

_by: Misty Lassie_

**~CHAPTER 1~**

**The Incident**

He felt the same aura. His feeling that "she" might be nearby overwhelmed him and sent him to an imaginary world that had an immense darkness swallowing every figure that should be present, turning his surroundings into oblivion. He heard her voice a soft melancholic sound uttering the words: Go Ryoma. Her voice enlightened the world again, and the setting came to normal just in time to realize what just happened.

A mistake. The ball, shoved by his opponent with full force zeroed in on the side far from where he was looking that is, at the other corner away from him, struck the ground, kept twisting for few seconds, and bounced off with a great amount of force toward the direction of the audience. Without him noticing, a sudden loud thump followed by a wild uproar of the crowd engulfed the whole court.

Still dazed, he saw a cunning smile from his opponent, Tazuka, a blue eyed guy with long light brown hair braided at his back so that no strands were left as distractions. Ryoma didn't know him that much, and he didn't know that he was a rogue who intended to play his game with the Prince of Tennis dirtily. Ryoma felt his nerves fraying, and he knew he had to finish this game already for Tazuka's face with the taunting and malevolent look to taste a sense of humiliation. Ryoma switched his racket to his left hand, and an invigoration surged within him.

Four serves from the famous Ryoma, and the game was over. The last ball hit Tazuka on the face, not because of Ryoma's intentions, but because of Tazuka's reckless move.

"Hey you!" Tazuka hollered with his tennis racket pointing to Ryoma's face. He advanced toward the net. Because of his obvious aversion to the winner, he almost ran amok and said acrimonious words to Ryoma. A whistle stopped him, and his teammates gathered to prevent the blustery guy from making the situation worse.

"We will meet again! In another match. Surely, I will defeat you!" Tazuka curted as he flailed because of the force of his teammates tugging both of his arms.

Ryoma snubbed him and was never in the least piqued about him. _Not worth any recognition._

He sifted the audience for the signs of the girl. There were too many people shouting and screaming now. He could not concentrate, but even if he could, he knew that she was already gone _again_. The cheering of the crowd belied the ominous incident: Someone was badly hurt all because of his mistake.

Oishi, the vice captain of their tennis club who had a shaved black hair, trudged toward him with a concerned look. His brows, unable to be covered by his two locks of hair, were crinkled-a bad omen for Ryoma. Oishi was flanked by Eiji, a feisty red haired guy with a plaster on his right cheek, radiating a vibrant atmosphere as always.

"Yo Ochibi!" said Eiji raising his arms to wave at him, "So how was your griping opponent? You had a tough game, ne?"

"Shut up. I didn't even use a bit of my energy. My time was just wasted," said Ryoma nonchalantly.

"Eh? Really?" he teased while giving Ryoma a wily look. He was focusing on his forehead glistening with sweat.

A trickle of sweat traversed along Ryoma's cheek.

"Ah, Ryoma," Oishi started to say. He was avoiding Ryoma's gaze.

Ryoma remained still and silent as he saw the harried look discernible on Oishi's face.

"A fan of yours"

A shot of malicious stare from Ryoma interrupted him.

Oishi's throat constricted and he was temporarily unable to continue what he was saying. _Oops, a wrong start, he thought. _They all knew it. Ryoma thought of his fans as pestering, shallow girls pathetic for requesting attention from him.

"I mean...someone was hit by the ball you weren't able to return, and unfortunately, she was the granddaughter of Coach Ryuzaki," Oishi cautiously continued, "Coach was so angry about it, and she even called you a bum."

"So what?" Ryoma said and turned the other way waving his hand to dismiss the conversation.

"Ochibi! Wait," shouted Eiji with a panic on his voice.

"Please Ryoma, this is serious. Let's talk about this," Oishi stressed, "Coach said she wouldn't allow you to join the next tournament if you wouldn't go with her terms."

"Terms? Useless," Ryoma sneered. He was defiant, but he eventually welcomed a short talk. Of course, the next tournament was so important to him. It was an out of country tournament through which he would build his reputation. He would make his title "Prince of Tennis" permanent and would brandish it to the world so that no one would ever get it away from him. _A once in a lifetime opportunity only to be ruined by their coach? No way. _He would do all to veto his coach's plan, whatever it was.

Since Ryoma had a large ego, there was a long argument before they came into a decision: They would go to the hospital.

"Yay! We're going to visit Ochibi's fan!" Eiji said eagerly.

Ryoma glowered at him. "We're just going to talk with that old coach."

"Fine, fine! No difference. Let's go!"

They decided to travel by foot since the hospital was only a block away. As they walked down the path, he wondered about his childhood friend who was the first and the last one to make his heart skip a beat. He wouldn't want to lose the tournament a once in a lifetime chance to meet her again. That was another purpose. He would win, and his dedication to the girl she was looking for would be broadcasted to the whole world through the announcement he would make.

_Years have passed. Where are you? he mused as he fixed his gaze at the sky._

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

* * *

**Author's note**: Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of my story by reviewing. I would really appreciate it if you would give me the urge to continue and update. :D

I'm really sorry for the mistakes that I might have done in this story. I'll try to revise this when I have the opportunity to. I just have to upload this now and go to sleep so as to not be scolded by my parents. Please do give consideration. :D

By the way, Tazuka here was a character from my imagination. :D


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT, but I do own this story.

**Dedication**: I thank those who took the time to review the previous chapter of this story. You made my heart jump, and for that, I dedicate this chapter to you.

I'm not sure if my sister will read this, but I just have to express my gratitude to her for the inspiration she gave me and my apology for shooing her during the times when I was writing this. She has the penname with the initials W.L. in Fanfiction, but I don't know if she will allow me to mention the full one. Believe me; I'm quite nervous of what I will get when she reads this...a punishment? Or perhaps not that harsh. *shrugs*

Well, to my beloved readers, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Aura of Yesteryears**

_By Misty Lassie_

**~CHAPTER 2~**

**The Meeting**

The wall separating both of them was so high and strong that it would be really hard, even for the most rabid person, to destroy it, much less to have an incursion to it. Yet, the voice of that girl had impaled through it causing a slight damage, but it was never enough for them to get connected again.

His thoughts were sending him a cryptic message which until now, he couldn't decipher. Fuzzy memories flit across his mind. Only a single image had prevailed. Her smile, so true that it had always made him ecstatic, had done a valiant action by breaking the wall and escaping the other side to him even for just a fleeting moment.

His nostalgic feeling strengthened his will to play tennis-the sport they both loved, the warrior that would be strong enough to break the enormous wall, the seeker that would at least find a portcullis and raise it to provide an entrance. Every hit of the tennis ball on the wall would serve as a preemptive attack; every swing of his racket would bring his feelings to her; and every match would serve as a step toward her. A set of rationales never created but had always been anticipated. He was waiting for her.

_I hope you're waiting for me, too._

His eyes never left the view of the sky now tinged with red and orange because of the sunset. He looked ahead and saw an old rambling building. He contemplated if the thought that what was in front of him was a hospital was only a stereotypical idea.

_Why am I here?_

Oh right, they were going to meet their creepy coach's ultimatum-an impediment on his on-going search. Time was so important, if only she knew. He could be practicing right now for the tournament or looking for the girl.

In a blink of an eye, Eiji was there, stooping, with his face few inches away from him. The red haired guy was wearing a curious look and was snapping a finger in front of him as if waking him from his trance.

"Hey, Ochibi, you alright?"Eiji asked.

Ryoma looked over Eiji's shoulder to stare at the building.

"Eh, don't worry. You know the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" Eiji reassured.

Ryoma didn't reply a word. _That wasn't it._

Somehow, he was feeling peculiar about that building. Somehow, he was feeling that presence again.

They entered the hospital and weaved their way to room 143 the room where his "fan" and their coach were. Eiji winced when he learned about the room number, yet he prevented a laugh from escaping his throat.

Oishi volunteered to open the room. When the door was ajar, he slipped his head inside to examine the room. He gulped. It was the right room, of course. The coach and the patient were there. The room was definitely not like what their first impression about the building told them. It was illuminated by a single fluorescent light and was peacefully ventilated by an air conditioner placed at the far corner. The walls were painted light pink, and pristine things surrounded the whole area. But what disturbed him was spotting all the other regular members of Seigaku crowding the room. Some were having their natural, calm faces; while most were experiencing mirth.

Ryoma heard the laughter coming from the room; he had to know what was happening. Ryoma hauled Oishi away from the door causing the chin of the vice captain to bump the door.

"Awww," Oishi muttered while rubbing his painful chin.

Ryoma, carefree of other people, pushed the door open, and eventually, the laughing stopped. All turned their attention to the newly-arrived boy.

"So where's the badly-injured one?" inquired the apathetic boy.

He scanned the area and got surprised of its cleanliness and neatness, but of course, he did not show this. He saw their coach with both of her arms raised and rested on her hips, ready to chastise him at any moment. Her furious face made her older and was baying for compensation. Should he really try to appease that old woman for his tournament?

He noticed his teammates in the room, and this made him think that their coach convened a meeting. _But for what?_ Their eyes were focused on him now. It was a great chance to tell them how annoyed he was. His feline eyes stared at every pair of eyes in the room. "Why are you all here? Is the patient that important? Hmp," he sneered.

_The patient, right. _The girl was on the bed. A white blanket covered the lower half of her body. She was wearing a simple, v- cut, pink blouse with a white inside shirt. Her brown hair was twin braided with bangs on the left side reaching a part of her eye. A bandage was wrapped around her head. She was looking at her hands placed on her lap. Her fingers were fidgeting out of distress. She was ashamed and was somehow telling that she had no idea of their plan and that she did not want to indulge herself into it but was forced to.

Ryoma found her quaint-looking but tried to reject the thought.

Eiji, coming from the outside, pushed Ryoma and made his way inside. "Yo!" he said energetically.

Within few seconds, Oishi got inside, too. He scratched the nape of his neck because of the embarrassment for what Ryoma had caused, though it was neither his fault nor his responsibility. "Guys, hello," he said shakily.

"Ryoma!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled and broke the silence that was enveloping the room a moment ago.

Ryoma remained calm, as always. He gave no hint of nervousness no shaking, no uncontrolled movement.

Coach Ryuzaki felt a twist of challenge. "Here is –"

"Your 'bf' has arrived," Momoshiro, a friendly looking member of the tennis team who obviously took time this morning to put gel on his hair to support his cool spiky black hair in its style, interjected, "Ryoma Echizen."

"Eh, bf?" Eiji exclaimed.

"Yep. Bf as in best friend of this girl," Momoshiro answered as he pointed to the patient. He gave Ryoma a sheet of paper with stark writings on it saying: **WE'LL TAKE BOTH OF YOU FOR A RIDE. THIS IS ONE OF THE TERMS. **Momo winked.

_So the meeting was for this. Do I look like someone who is easily deceived? Pathetic, Ryoma thought._

Their coach handed something to Momo, and he gave it to Ryoma who was already plagued by their creepy plan.

_**1. Be the best friend of the patient who currently lost her memories.**_

_**2. You have to fetch her from house to school, and vice versa, until she gets well.**_

_**3. Go with our plans no matter how hard or impossible they may be.**_

_Too formal. Tsk, Ryoma thought._

Ryoma glared at Momo. _What do these supposed to mean?_

Momo whispered to him, "For the tournament."

Ryoma closed his eyes for a moment to control his anger. He was daunted by the limits. He just wished he would still have at least a leeway. In the darkness, he saw a flash of the smile of the girl from the past. The aura still lingered...

_Or is she..._

Ryoma's eyes fluttered open. Then an unprecedented moment happened. He saw the girl with the hazel orbs looking at him curiously. She smiled at him, and the world seemed to belong to both of them only.

_Is she the girl from the yesteryear?_

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

* * *

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! For the mistakes, I'm so sorry. I really am not that sure if I will be able to update very soon. Summer vacation's almost over, but I'll try...

If there will be no opportunity this vacation, I'll try to update on the next one.

Do review! Thank you!

To the readers and reviewers of my other story "Embers of Love", thank you!

To my dear sister, you might want to review, too. I'll really appreciate it. :D


End file.
